


Venom Imagines

by lazyspider



Category: Venom (Comics), Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Gender Neutral Venom Symbiote (Marvel), M/M, Multi, Other, Possessive Venom, venom - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-05 06:36:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16362770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazyspider/pseuds/lazyspider
Summary: Just a  bunch of imagines of You and Eddie (plus Venom)





	1. Read

**Author's Note:**

> Thia story is from wattpad, if you want to request than go to my wattpad account (@sexyjima-) or search 'Venom Imagines'
> 
> Thank You.

Thia story is from wattpad, if you want to request than go to my wattpad account (@sexyjima-) or search 'Venom Imagines'

Thank You.


	2. When he meet you for the first time

You are a normal citizen who write novels as a job. Your main job is actually a doctor, but you love being a writer more than a doctor.

Yesterday is the day you reach twenty-five. You have live for twenty-five years an you still can't find a lover. No, you never been on a relationship since you was born.

Sad fact, but you are fine with it.

Maybe something is wrong with you? No, there's nothing wrong with you. Your face look gorgeous. You have a beautiful black hair with a combination of a calming blue eyes. You have a natural red lips, while your skin is tanned.

Let's not forget your charming personalities. You are really easy going and have a lot of friends, kind to others, never get angry, and a strong-yet-wise woman.

So why are you still single? Because you never fInd the right man. Cliché, but that is the truth.

it's already 2 A.M. and blame it to your friend because she force you to go to a party.

You are walking peacefully through the street, going to your home, before a group of man suddenly came out of the dark.

You are fully alerted when they start to surround you. There are four man and you have no idea how to escape.

Scream for help? It's 2 A.M. no one would be wondering around the street at this hour. Run? They will shoot you. Fight back? You are alone and there are four them.

So, you did the most logical thing, negotiate.

"What do you want?" You asked calmly even though you are panicking on the inside.

"We just want money and there'll be no violence." One of the man said with a mocking smirk.

"I have no money."

"Liar." He said again before he _try_ to grab your bag, before someone punched him, which make him passed out immediately.

"That's not how you treat women, asshole!" He yelled and as he kick the unconscious man.

After that, there's a ugly scene of screaming and punching— which makes you close your eyes because you don't like violence.

Finally, after a second of silence, you assumed that the guy who save you already beat the hell of them, so you open your eyes.

True, all of them is already lying on the ground, unconscious.

You watch the man in front of you, the one who save you. You analyze him for a moment.

He is a tall guy with a muscular body, got a black hair and is currently wearing a black jacket with a brown clothes and a jeans.

"Thank you." You thanked him.

"Yeah, this asshole needs to be taught a lesson. Are you okay?" He asked, concerned about you— which makes you feel a little flattered but let's not talk about it now.

"I'm... fine?" You answered which kind of sound like a question.

"I'm Eddie, by the way. Eddie Brock."

"I'm (F/N)(L/N)." You introduce yourself as you give him a polite smile, which he return by a small smile.

"I'll walk you home."

"Thank you, but—"

"No, let me." He insisted so you let him walk you home.

Both of you walk in silence, but you can clearly see Eddie's expression that look annoyed.

"You know, If I'm bothering—"

"No, it's not you. It's just... I'm fine, 'kay?" He said so you decide to stay silence for the rest of the walk.

**She look delicious.**

_Shut the fuck up, Venom._

 

 

 

 

 

 


	3. When he asked you to go on a date

  
  
  


 

 

 

So, let's just say that Eddie is having a mental fight about asking You to go an a date with him or not.

Right now, it's already 6 P.M and he is currently laying on his couch, staring into his phone, still thinking if It's a good idea to ask You on a date.

**Coward.**

Eddie is basically glaring into nothing, "You don't know how it feels, shut up."

**Oh, I know how if feels. We're on the same body, idiot.**

"Take that back." Eddie warned, pissed at the parasite inside him.

**How dare you call me a parasite—**

"Dude, can I have some privacy? Why are you always reading my thoughts?" Eddie spoke, still pissed.

**I'm not reading it. It's just... Came out of nowhere so I read it.**

"That's the same thing, you stupid jelly."

**Take that back! How dare you—**

"Great, now I just realized that I can't masturbate without you seeing it." Eddie sigh, tired of all this bullshit.

**What is masturbate?**

"Forget it. Aren't you supposed to help me?" Eddie asked.

**I will help you if your life is threatened.**

"That's—"

**Let's just meet her.**

That's the last thing Venom said as he takes over Eddie's body and ran straight to (F/N)'s house.

 

* * *

 

"Why did you bring me here?!" Eddie whispered-yelled at Venom, still pissed while looking at the building in front of him.

**Because you are so desperate to meet her.**

"In my defense, I'm not—"

Suddenly, a voice came from behind him, interrupting his conversation.

"Eddie, what are you doing here?" The soft voice asked, making Eddie freeze in an instant. Kinda funny how his job requires a good speaking skill but he can't even open his mouth without stuttering when he meet (F/N). The gorgeous woman he love.

**Talk to her.**

Venom's voice snap him from his thought.

"I-I'm just wondering, if... You know... Want to watch movie with me?" shit. That's the most shittest thing Eddie have ever said to a woman.

A couples seconds of silence before (F/N) replied, "That's so awkward."

"It is." Eddie sigh, "I'm—"

"But okay, I'll go with you. Beside, there's a movie I want to watch." (F/N) added, which lighten up Eddie's mood— He can't believe it actually work —as she walk inside of her house again, probably changing her clothes or something woman do that man can't understand.

**Disgusting creature.**

_Shut up, ugly creature._   
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	4. When he called you pretty

  
  
  


 

 

 

 

It's already 4 P.M. and both of you just finished watching the film.

You want to go home, but Eddie asked you to grab some coffee, so here you are, sitting on a Café while drinking a cup of coffee with Eddie.

**This black drink taste suck.**

_Do I look like I care?_

"—and then she was mad for a month! Eddie, are you listening?" You called him because he look like he is not listening. Maybe it was your rambling that make him bored? You don't know.

"Yeah?" Eddie replied, seem a little shock.

_Fuck you, Venom._

He cursed in his mind. Thanks to Venom, he will look like he is not interested in (Y/N).

**I would rather fuck that girl, Eddie.**

_Don't you fucking dare._

"Are you listening?" You asked, with a pissed expression.

Eddie apologies, "...I'm sorry."

You give Eddie a glare, "You know, if you don't want to hear me, then you should probably didn't ask me to come with you."

"No, no, I'm just..." Eddie said while trying to think of an excuse.

"You what?" You retorted back, not bothering to hide the pissed look.

"You... You are just so pretty that I got distracted." Eddie said, not really lying because You are pretty indeed.

**You are bad at lying.**

_I'm not lying! She's pretty— and stop commenting on every thing I do, you fucking Jelly!_

**How dare you—**

"That's sweet— but full of bullshit. I'm _not_ pretty."

"No! You _are_ pretty, what makes you think you're not?"

"Because... I'm ugly?" You replied, sounding a little shy, and totally forgetting about 'Eddie-not-listening' thing.

"You're not ugly. You are pretty." Eddie said again with his handsome smile.

Your face turn red when Eddie smile, Damn him for being charming. "T-Thank you... I guess?" You stutter, looking a little awkward because people rarely called her pretty.

**Nice save.**

_Shut up._   
  


 

 

 

 

 

 


	5. Oneshot - Rain

  
  
  


 

Eddie sit on the bench in the City Park, alone, wondering how could it all ended like this.

What happened? Let's just say, his girlfriend just broke up with him because he makes her lose his job. It's not the worse part because Eddie also lost his job.

It's raining and Eddie didn't even bother to cover himself up, he just let him get wet and silently crying in the rain.

Guess that's why people love rain. You can hide your tears on it.

But too bad, Eddie doesn't like rain.

He _hate_ it.

Why? Because it bring a lot of bad memory to him. Many bad things in Eddie's life happened in the rain, and everytime he see rain, that memory comeback to him.

Beside, rain makes Eddie emotional. He feel sad, depressed and any bad emotion just suddenly come.

The world is moving really fast from his point of view. A lot of people running from the rain, covering themselves from the water, and other things that Eddie didn't even bother to notice.

He just sat there, closing his eyes as he feel the each water drop hit his skin.

It's all a messed up shit. He shouldn't have asked that to Carlton Drake and make him lose her (ex)girlfriend and his job.

 _Fucking hell_ , Eddie thought as he let the tears fall down from his eyes.

Man can cry too.

Not just woman.

But they can't show it.

Because the society will think of them as a loser.

But Eddie is a loser, so he can't argue with it.

Eddie could feel himself getting really cold and he probably would get a fever after this, but who cares? It's not like he have someone to worry about him.

Eddie could also feel himself being stared by a lot of people— _of course_ , he fucking sit on the park in the middle of a rain.

 _Fuck everything_ , he thought again. But soon, his thoughts was interrupted when an umbrella cover him up.

"What are you doing?!" A woman's voice snap him out from his thoughts and Eddie slowly open his eyes.

Eddie was greeted by a gorgeous woman who is covering him up with an umbrella. Eddie could see a concern in her face.

 _What a nice woman_ , he thought bitterly.

"Do you want to be sick or something?! Let's just move from here!" The woman yelled because the rain is making it hard to hear other's voice.

But strange for Eddie, he feel the world around him suddenly become quite. Like, all of his attention is only for her— no one or anything will make him distracted.

It only got worsen (better) when his gaze meet the woman's eyes. It feel like he need a map to just get out from her eyes.

"What are you staring at?! Let's go!" She said again as she grab Eddie's arm and drag him out of the park.

 

* * *

 

"Why are you casually invited a stranger to your house? I could be a murderer you know." Eddie ask when he see the woman comeback with a cup of coffee.

Eddie had change his wet clothes into a comfy white sweater and a pair of blue training pants which he borrow from the woman who force him to come to her house.

"In your opinion, what do you think a man, crying in the middle of the park, can do?"

Eddie stared at her for a while, so she does notice Eddie's tears. "I can't answer that." he finally replied.

"I'm (F/N)." She introduce herself as she seat in front of him.

"Eddie."

And maybe, the rain isn't so bad afterall.  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thia story is from wattpad, if you want to request than go to my wattpad account (@sexyjima-) or search 'Venom Imagines'
> 
> Thank You.


End file.
